Supernatural: Tribes
by XBolt51
Summary: Upon discovering that the city of Chicago is not only infested with monsters, but the monsters in fact rule the city, young police officer Ennis Roth has begun to dedicate himself to rid his city of them all. But the budding hunter will encounter the truly dark aspects of his city, the monsters that lurk and loom over his city, and secrets which may further provoke war.
1. Pilot

It is a beautiful night in Chicago as Ennis Roth and his girlfriend Tamara enter IL Secundo, an upscale restaurant. "This place is beautiful." Tamara said. "Oh, it's all right. You're beautiful." Ennis says quite casually. "Look, Roth, if you think laying it on thick like that's gonna get you somewhere tonight..." Tamara said trailing off. "I'm right?" Ennis remarks. "...You're totally right. Okay, spill - why are we here?" Tamara said, succumbing to her boyfriend's charm. Ennis then goes to talk to Maurice, the maitre d', "Hold that thought" Ennis said. "Mr. Ross, I hear it's a big night." Maurice said. "Yeah. The biggest." Ennis says, as he then takes out an engagement ring out of his pocket and shows Maurice. "Can you put this in a glass of champagne? Something nice?" Enniss asked. Maurice simply looked at the boy and remarked dryly, "How unique". Maurice had seen that same cheesy move for years, classy but cheesy nevertheless.

Maurice then sees Sal Lassiter and his bodyguard Marv enter, who snubs Ennis to greet Sal. "Sal! Long time no see." Maurice says rather happily. "It's been too long, Maurice. How you been, man?" Sal asks his old friend. "Good, how are you doing? Good. Good to see you." Maurice said. "Dude - man, we were just talking." Ennis says as he want to ask Marv to put the ring into a glass of champagne. "You got a problem?" Sal's bodyguard Marv said in a threatening manner. "Chill out, Marv." Sal commanded his bodyguard. Ennis then saw a monstrous face from a mirror coming from Marv's very reflection. "All good, yeah?" Sal asks Ennis, and Ennis simply replied "yeah". "This way, gentlemen." Maurice said as he leads Sal and Marv toward a private room. "So, how you been?" "Good, Mr. Lassiter. Good." Sal and Maurice say as they attempt to make small talk. "Sometimes you give, and sometimes you get, huh?" Sal said. "And sometimes you really get." Maurice says as he keys in a code to unlock a door to a VIP room with a bar filled with well-heeled people.

Sal then goes up to a familiar blond woman he'd known from before. "Hey, Mindy. You miss me?" he asks her. "Aww. I liked you as a blond." Mindy remarks at him. Sal then runs his hands through his hair, and it changes from brown to blond. "Better?" I hear they have more fun." Sal says as he crosses the room filled with varioius supernatural beings. Suddenly, the leader of the werewolves, Julian Duval approaches him. "Hello, Julian. I'm not looking for trouble. I just want a drink." Sal said calmly. "And I want to eat Taylor Swift's heart, but we can't always get what we want. Now get your shifter ass out of here." Julian says typically; making a snide remark then arrogantly ordering someone, even if they aren't on his payroll. Sal simply didn't move, and once more Julian ordered, "I wasn't asking." "You werewolves. You're so special, when really you're just sons of bitches." Sal remarks at the arrogant young wolf. Marv simply chuckled at the joke. Julian then slugs Sal and the two begin to tussle. As they suddenly seperate themselves from one another, Julian begins to transtion into a werewolf. "Is that all you got?" Sal said to further bend the pack leader's ego. "Oh, trust me, slugger. I got more. So much more." Julian says with his usual anger, beginning to leave the bar. "Where you goin', old yeller?" Sal says to further provoke Julian. Suddenly, a clawed metallic hand rips open an eletrical panel, and the lights go out. A clawed hooded figure suddenly enters and begins punching people out, slashing Marv and Sal. Marv and Sal then fall.

Tamara and Ennis are running down the stairs to the ferry landing, laughing gleefully. "Ennis! Where are we going?" Tamara asks rather lovingly. "That place - it wasn't us." Ennis said. "So, you dragged me to a ferry stop, why?" Tamara asks, still giggling a bit. "We met on a ferry. That field trip - 5th grade - you had your hair in braids, and... And I couldn't take my eyes off you. Tam, this is us. So..." Ennis says as he takes out the engagement ring out of his pocket. "Oh, my God!" Tamara suddenly screams, but the not from the proposal but from something more shocking. Sal Lassiter comes down the stairs, his left hand over his bleeding gut, crying out, "Call 911! Call 911!" as he then falls. Ennis runs to him and holds on to the bleeding man. "Hayden... I'm sorry." Sal said, possibly hallucinating. "Hayden? Who's Hayden?" Ennis asked confusedly. "I didn't have a choice." Sal said possibly under delirium. Tamara then screams again as the hooded figure violently slams her against a wall, cracking her head open as she falls dead. "Tamara! Tamara!" Ennis cried out to his girlfriend, and then ran toward her body. The booded figure goes toward Sal once more, slashing and thus killing him. "No! Ahh! No! No! No... Please... Please... No!" Ennis cried out as he once more held Tamara in his arms, sensing his world shattering.

Prof. Graham enters his office in North Chicago University where he sees his assistant filing. "Professor? What are you doing here?" his assistant asks him. "Uh, my office. Why aren't you at lunch?" Graham asks her. "Paperwork. I thought you and your wife had gone away for the weekend." his assistant remarked. "We have - we are. I just forgot something. Don't worry about it. Graham enters his interior office, closing the door and starts to answer his buzzing phone. Seeing the caller ID "Margo", he simply hits ignore. He inserts a USB into a desktop computer and begins copying a file labeled "SPRING FINALS." Graham's form then shifts into the young coniving Hayden Lassiter and makes a call. "Matt? It's Hayden Lassiter. Spread the word - I've got answers to the math final. 50 bucks a pop." Hayden says in his usual tone of voice, full of deception as is his nature. Hayden then leaves the building. Margo calls again and he answers. "Teddy's House of Piñatas, Cinnamon speaking." Hayden says while changing his voice to match a womans. "Not funny, Hayden. Where the hell are you?! You need to come home." says the voice of his sister, Margo Lassiter. "Margo. Margo. Slow down." Hayden says, trying to calm his sister, who clearly sounds frazzled. "Hayden, isten to me. You have to come home now." Margo's voice says in a commanding tone. "What do you mean?" Hayden asks. "It's about Sal." Margo says rather deadpan. "What about Sal?" Hayden says with more concern in his voice. "Our brother's dead." Margo's voice says rather sadly and bluntly.

Ennis is in a police interrogation room, firmly stating, "I know what I saw." "And you're sure? I mean...sure? 'Cause, what you're tellin' me... About this faceless whatever-it-is?" Detective Freddie Costa questions Ennis. "That thing had claws." Ennis firmly said. "Look, maybe you got confused. You know, maybe - maybe it was some banger with a knife." Freddie says, disbelieving what the young man is saying. Ennis firmly reitterates, "I know what I saw." "I am trying to help." Freddie says frustrated. "By calling me a liar?!" Ennis says rather angrily. "Wow. You are just like your old man. Nate Roth was a great cop. He taught me everything I know. But his temper never did him any favors. Look, you had a tough break, losin' your dad as young as you did. And I have done all I can to help. But if you go off half-cocked, spouting this monster crap or doing something stupid, I can't help you anymore, Ennis." Freddie said, even more frustrated. Ennis firmly states again, "I know what I saw." Sam and Dean Winchester enter, wearing their suits and ties and holding up their "FBI badges". "Agents Bonham and Peart, FBI. We will take it from here." Dean said gruffly as always. "Like hell you will. Since when did the Feeb start working stabbings?" Freddie asked the "FBI agent". "Listen, uh, Detective... Your, uh, perp fits a certain profile. Now, I could go into detail, but I'm - I'm not going to." Dean said as convincingly as possible. Dean then leads Freddie out fo the room and closes the door. "Alright then. Let's talk about what happened last night." Sam says to Ennis. "Why? So you can call me crazy, too?" Ennis said clearly annoyed. "Try us." Dean said. Ennis then told them what he had seen: a blond man bleeding out and how he attempted to help him, the clawed hooded figure and then Tamara getting killed. "And when I got to her... She...She -" Ennis said,, clearly saddened and agitated. "There is nothing you could've done." Sam said attempting to calm him, knowing from firsthand experience. "That supposed to make me feel better? Look, this thing wasn't human. So what are you gonna do about it?" Ennis said angrily. "I don't know what to tell you, kid. There's no such thing as monsters." Dean says, as he and his brother then leave.

"You need to calm down, Margo" Freddie says as he follows her into the Lassiter residence. "Don't tell me to calm down, Detective. Just tell me - the ghouls, are they with us?" Margo asks him. "Maybe." Freddie could only utter. "Maybe? We don't pay you for "maybe", Freddie. Cut to the chase." Margo said bluntly. "All right. Well, with your pop the way he is and now that Sal's gone... The families have concerns." Freddie reported to her. "Tell the ghouls, the Djinn, and whoever I run this family now. So they can either back us, or I'll bend 'em over, jam a .45 elbow deep, and empty the damn clip." Margo says with fire in her voice. "Margo" Hayden's voice says as he comes down the stairs. "You actually came." Margo said. "Welcome home, Hayden. Hey, I'm real sorry about Sal. He was a - he was a good one." Freddie said. "What happened to him?" Hayden asked. "Julian Duval happened. He and Sal had words in the backroom of Il Secundo, then the wolf circled around and tore that place apart. He clawed out Sal's heart, and he will bleed for that." Margo said passionately as the all walk into another rooom where several large men are handling a bunch of weapons. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her. 'cause I sure as hell can't." Freddie tells Hayden. "Margo? What's with the N.R.A. Christmas in here? What are you doing?" Hayden asked concerned. "We're going to war. You don't like it, talk to dad." Margo said.

Hayden then goes into another room where there is a hospital vitals monitor, a nurse, and a man unconscious in bed wearing a cannula. "I didn't know Pop was this bad." Hayden said, utterly shocked by the fact that his father's body was hooked up to various machines. "You've been gone three years. Things change." Margo says as they leave so their father could rest. "Margo, are you sure it was Julian?!" Hayden asks worriedly. "Costa's got a witness." Margo said. "That saw Julian?" Hayden asked to confirm. "He hated Sal. You knew it, I knew it -the whole damn city knew it. The dick saw his shot, and he took it." Margo said with anger that could fill their whole house. "So, that's a "no."" Hayden said, rather dubiously. "The mutt gutted our brother!" Margo said even more angrily. "You don't know that! And if the werewolves did this -" Hayden said just as his sister interupted him. "If?! Look at you - falling all over yourself to defend the family that's had their foot on our neck for years. Oh, it's just like old times. Oh, by the way... Your ex is getting married. You know that, right? Violet? Her father pimped her out to the New York wolves to seal some deal." Margo said tauntingly. "I'm not saying don't fight. I'm saying be smart. Find out what happened. And if Julian did this -" Hayden said until his sister interupted him again, "Yeah, you'll what? Hayden, come on. You don't want this. You ran away to be a human. You always had a soft spot for 'em. Look, you're out. Stay out." Margo said to her brother, still angered by the fact that he abandoned his family.

Julian Duval begins to pour his drink and then asks the male Djinn, "You're sure I can't get you anything? Bourbon? Scotch? Blood?". "I'm fine. Do you really think the shifters will make a move? Margo is not stupid." the Djinn says. His sister Violet then comes out, "Julian". "Not now, Violet." Julian said, not wanting to deal with family matters at the moment. "We need to talk. Please." Violet said. As they go into the hallway, Violet states, "I just heard -Sal Lassiter's dead." "Oh, dear. Whatever shall I do?" Julian said rather mockingly. "Did _you_ kill him?" Violet asked. "No. From the look of his body, Sal died quickly." Julian said. "Wait, you saw his body?" Violet asked Julian. "I'm thorough, aren't I?" Julian said mockingly again. "Then who killed him?" Violet asked. "Like I care." Julian laughed. "Why are you meeting with the Djinn?" Violet questioned. "Because that whore Margo Lassiter wants me dead. She thinks I sliced up her brother, and I'm not gonna tell her any different. After what those shifters have done - chipping away at our territory, insulting us... There's a war coming. And I need the Tatooed Wonder in there on my side." Julian said. Realizing what will happen, Violet pleaded, "Wait, Julian, stop -" Julain then grabs her roughly and said, "What do you think you're doing?! You're the bitch in this pack, princess. Your job is to be pretty and silent. So war, no war - you don't get a vote." Julian said snidely.

Ennis exits the train, then walking to his somewhat rundown house. Ennis then enters his house, looking in the closet, opens a trunk labeled N. ROSS. There is a photo of his dad in cop dress uniform inside. along with revolver and, hidden in box, silver bullets with something carved in them. Ennis then flashed-backed to the memory of Tamara being killed. Sensing something rather strange, Ennis goes back to Il Secundo and breaks into the back room. He sees broken glass, claw marks, blood. Ennis hides when he hears someone enter. It's Maurice, pushing a janitor's bucket and mop. Maurice then sniffs out Ennis. Ennis gets up and points his gun at him. "Chicago P.D.! Stay right where you are!" Ennis yells. "I don't think so." Maurice said as he begun to bare out his vamp teeth. "What the...?" Ennis says in shock. As Maurice lunges toward Ennis, something cuts off his head. It's Dean with Sam, as he holds a bloody machete.

"He looks better with a little off the top, don't you think? You wan to run, now's the time." Dean said to Ennis. "I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what the hell's going on." Ennis said feeling quite confused. Dean then tells Ennis that he should leave but Ennis refuses. "All right, Sammy, give him the talk. Dean said, turning his head to his brother. Sam hated this as much as Dean. "All right, look, my name is Sam Winchester. That's my brother Dean. We, uh... ...we kill vampires. And werewolves, and demons, and - basically, we chase down evil... And we cut its head off." Sam said as he then pointed to the decapitated vamp. "So you're, what, monster cops?" Ennis asked. "Hunters" Dean said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Then what killed my girlfriend?" Ennis angrily asked. "We're working on it, okay? And from what you told us, uh, this thing sounds new... or Freddy Krueger." Dean said, trying to joke around to lighten up the mood. "W-what about that guy I saw in the mirror? With - with the messed-up face?" Ennis asked. "It's probably a wraith. Look, a lot of these things, they can look human until you catch them in a mirror or sometimes a camera." Sam said. "So - so you find this - this whatever, a-and you're - you're gonna chop its head off?" Ennis asked confusedly. "Yeah, or sometimes, when in doubt, try a silver bullet." Sam said, "Hey, Sammy" Dean called out to his brother. "Yep?" Sam asked. Dean then opens up a cabinet and looks inside of it. "This is full of - of blood and meat. A lot of meat. Actually, this one, uh... This one's labeled "Susan."" Dean said. "What is this, some kind of backroom..." Sam says until Ennis states that it is a "Monster V.I.P.". "Yeah, well, if it is and Sal Lassiter was here... " Dean began to say. "Then he's not human." Sam pointed out. "So, what, we got monsters killing monsters now?" Dean said confused about this situation. "Maybe. We got to see the body." Sam said, as they began to leave. "I'm coming with you." Ennis said following them. "No. You're gonna stay." Dean told the rookie cop. "Or what? Huh? You gonna hurt me? Kill the girl I love? Ruin my damn life?! Yeah, you're too late." Ennis said angrily with his mind made up. "Ennis, listen. I get it. Believe me, I've been there. But what we do? It's messed up. So do yourself a favor and stay out. You can get hurt, too" Sam said, as he and Dean left.

Ennis went back to his house and began to look at a picture of Tamara. He then began to look up information about Sal Lassiter on his computer. Sal was a vice president of a blood management business called Trinty Plasma Blood Management Solutions. Ennis then looks at his silver bullet until he hears a knock on the door. Freddie Costa. "Hey. Can we talk?" Freddie asked Ennis. Ennis then said, "About what?". "Last night. This thing you think killed Tamara, what'd it look like?" Freddie asked. "Thing? You said it was "some banger with a knife."" Ennis said. "Chasing down every lead, kid." Freddie said as he entered the house. "Like I told you, it didn't have much of a face." Ennis said befuddled by this. "He - it - whatever - say anything?" Freddie asked. "I told you that, too." Ennis said suspiciously. "Then tell me again." Freddie said. "Hey, if you got the time, why don't you hang around? Dad's working the graveyard, but he'll be home soon. And he'd love to see you." Ennis said. "Sure. Be good to see him, too." Freddie said, further earning Ennis' suspicion. Enniss then reached for his phone and said, "Sorry. Text." Ennis activates his pnone camera and sees Freddie's weird eyes. "No worries. Look, Ennis. I, uh... I know this is hard." Freddie said showing concerned for Ennis. "See, uh, that thing slashed up my jacket pretty good. Forensics went over it, but - well, you want to see?" Ennis asked. "That'd be great." Freddie said. As they head into Ennis' father's room, Ennis grabs the gun loaded with silver bullets. "I appreciate this, kid. Really." Ennis then tosses the jacket to distract Freddie and aims the gun at him. "Hey. Look, there's a silver bullet in this gun!" Ennis yelled. "Ennis. Ennis, don't -" Freddie pleaded. "You're not Freddie Costa, so who are you?!" Ennis demanded. "Freddie" then shifted to his real form and explained, "My name is Hayden Lassiter. I'm a shapeshifter." "You're a what?!" Ennis said angrily confused. "We shift...our shape. Um, it's kinda all there in the name. Sal Lassiter was my brother. I'm just trying to find out who killed him." Hayden explained. "So you slap on somebody else's face, huh?!" Ennis said, still angry. "It's kind of my go-to. Look, I read the police report. I know you lost someone, too." Hayden said. "Oh, shut up! Don't you talk about her!" Ennis said even angrier. "You know what's going on out there? Do you have any idea?" Hayden asked Ennis. "Freaks. Hunters. Yeah, I got the basics." Ennis cited what he already knew from the Winchesters. "Wow. You are so in over your head. Let me give you the short version. Chicago is divided up between five monster families." Hayden explained. "What? Is that a joke?" Ennis exclaimed. "Do you hear a laugh track?" Hayden remarked. "What about the police?" Ennis asked. "We own the police. Look, I'm talking shakedowns, organ trafficking. The werewolves running the Gold Coast, the Djinn owning the South Side. But we want to keep a low profile, so...We keep the peace. And human casualties to a minimum." Hayden said. "A minimum?" Ennis remarked. "Look, I don't like it either, okay? But you know what's behind door #2? War. That's blood - human and monster - in the street. And right now? There's exactly one guy trying to stop it." Hayden explained. "Wow. You know, good for you. I'd slow clap, but, well, my hands are a little full." Ennis sarcastically remarked, pointing out that he's still holding his gun. "Just stay out of it, okay? These cuts are flecked with silver." Hayden said. "How do you know?" Ennis asked. "Because it burns." Hayden stated. "So?" "So, Julian Duval hasn't got silver claws. He's a werewolf." Hayden said, as he then tossed the jacket over Ennis's head to distract him and ran away. "Hey! Hey! " Ennis yelled as he chased Hayden out fo the house, but can't find him. Ennis then retreated back into his house and began to look up Julian Duval online.

Ennis later approaches the Duval estate. Sam and Dean are in the Impala talking. "So, get this. The, uh, coroner says this guy, this, uh, Julian Duval, shows up, drops 3 grand to see Sal's corpse." Sam said. "And he lives in a friggin' castle. Who is this guy?" Dean exclaimed. The Winchester boys don't take notice that the young officer had been overhearing them. "Well, if we're lucky, someone who knows what happened to that monster boy." Sam said.

As Violet begins to leave the Duval mansion, her butler approaches her. "Madame." the faithful Duval servant said. "You can cut the act, Hayden." Violet bluntly stated. David then shifted out of his form, shocked. "How did you -" "I know you." Violet said. "Yeah, well, ditto." Hayden said flabbergasted. "Is the real butler okay?" Violet asked. "He's locked in a closet. So, that's okay. Considering I didn't kill him." Hayden said. "You shouldn't be here." Violet said. "You think I want to be here? It's about Sal." Hayden said. "I heard. I'm so sorry. Julian didn't do it." Violet said meaningfully. "Yeah, I know. That's why I need you to talk your brother, get him to a have a sit-down with Margo, so they can just work this crap out." Hayden said, wanting to avert war. "There's no way that's happening." Violet said, as she knew her brother all too well. "We can stop a war, Violet." David said. "One, Julian doesn't want to stop this, and second, how? You're a runaway and I'm... I'm a bitch. We don't matter." Violet said in a depressing manner. "What's wrong with you? Since when do you play their game? And since when do you let your dad sell you to some dick from New York?" Hayden said, shocked that Violet would just give in. It didn't sound like the girl he knew from before. "You think I had a choice?!" Violet exclaimed. "You did! Union Station. Midnight. You had a choice. You - you're the one who said we should go away, live a normal life. You set the time, the place... And I was there. Where were you?" Hayden exclaimed himself, and felt his heart sadden at remembering this. Suddenly, a hooded figure jumps Hayden from the roof. As the hooded figure and Hayden wrestle, Hayden yelled at Violet to run. The hooded figure had begun to burn Hayden with silver claws when the figure is shot by Ennis. Hayden runs and suddenly hears Violet scream. As Hayden runs, Ennis follows him. Hayden then screamed for Violet, suddenly Sam and Dean arrive and Dean already has his gun drawn. "What the hell's going on?!" Dean exclaims. "That thing took her." Hayden said. "Wait, who are you?" Sam asks. "His name's Hayden Lassiter. He's a shapeshifter." Ennis said. Suddenly, an alarm goes off and guards have comee out of the Duval house. "We gotta go. Now! Let's go!" Dean said rounding up Sam, Ennis and Hayden into the Impala to make their getaway. After a fairly short drive, Dean then said, "All right, everybody out. So you're tellin' me there are five monster families that run Chicago? What is this, "The Godfather" with fangs?" Dean exclaimed to the strange idea that monsters run the criminal underground of Chicago. "Well, if it is, I'm gonna need all the help I can get." Ennis said as he got out of the Impala. "Well, he doesn't quit. I'll give him that." Dean said, admiring Ennis's persistence. "Violet's not picking up." Hayden said after attempting to call her. "Wait, so this girl, she a shifter, too?" Sam asked. "Werewolf." Hayden responded. "Awesome. Awesome." Dean and Ennis said simultaneously. Ennis then pointed out that they could trace the signal on her cell phone. Sam agreed and then asked Hayden for her number, to which Hayden responded, "Take me with you, and it's all yours." Hayden was clearly worried about her. "No! Oh, hell no! Dude, he's a freakin' transformer!" Ennis exclaimed, clearly not trusting the young shifter. "And sometimes you got to work with the bad guys to get to the worse guys." Dean pointed out. "Dude, I'm right here." Hayden said feeling offended. "Yeah, I see you." Dean said bluntly, as they got back into the car and drove off.

As Violet begins to regain consicousness, she takes note that she is chained to a pole. Violet then notices numerous photos and newspaper clippings on a wall. The hooded man who took her suddenly appears before her. "You think I'm some freak... Like you. But I'm not. I'm just a man... With some fun little toys." the hooded man said as he proceeds to remove his mask, etc., and extend his silver "claws."

Dean pulls up the Impala to a creepy building. As he, Sam, Hayden and Ennis get out of the car, Sam notes that the cell signal is coming from the creepy building. "Hey. Thanks for...You know. And about your girlfriend, I'm -" Hayden attempted to apologized until Ennis rudely interrupted him. "Look, I don't need no apology from you." Ennis said coldly. "I lost someone, too, okay?! But I'm trying here." Hayden said desperately trying to help and ease the tension of the situation. "I'm sorry about your brother. He spoke about you at the end. He said, "David, I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice."" Ennis said to Hayden, who now sported a look of confusion. "All right, you guys can kiss and make up later. We got work to do. Come on." Dean said abruptly ruing their "sappy" moment.

The hooded man then began to gently press his silver claws on to Violet's flesh. "Silver. It burns if you're evil. If you're a monster." he said, referring to his claws again. Violet feels a burning sensation and flinches. She attempts to turn away from the photos and clippings but he turns her face back. "No! No! You look at him! He was my son. And your brother and the shifter, Lassiter... They ripped him apart. The police told me that it was a wild animal. And I believed them for years. But now I know the truth." the man said insanely. "Please, Sal and Julian hated each other, and neither of them would hurt a kid." Violet said, pointing out in spite of their arrogance and rivalry, Julian and Sal wouldn't allow this. "Why should I believe you? You're dead. Tomorrow, they will find pieces of you all over town. Oh, won't the doggies be mad?" the man said maniacally. Violet then realized what the man wanted: war. "When freaks start killin' freaks we win." he stated. "No. Once this starts, do you have any idea how many people - how many children will die?" Violet said, pointing out the casualities despite of the man's son having been one of them. As Dean, Sam, Hayden, and Ennis walk into some kind of tunnel, Dean says to Hayden, "All right, Romeo. You're with me." "Thank you, Buffy." Hayden remarked. As Sam and Ennis go one way and Dean and Hayden go the other, something catches Hayden in a trap. "Kid? Hayden?!" Dean called out.

Hayden awakes and found himself in the assailant's room. He then looks at Violet and says "I'm so sorry." "Guess I'm gonna have to make an example of you, too." the assailant said. "No!" "Don't hurt her!" Violet and Hayden scream trying to save one another. "Why?! Hmm?! 'Cause she's your girlfriend? Hmm? Yeah, I heard you talking. Real sweet. Hell, it was almost human. Almost." the assailant says as he begins to cut Hayden with one his claws. Violet feels herself transform into her wolf form. "Here's the thing - you can look human and act human... But deep down? You're just a monster." the assailant says as he continues to dig the claw into David's skin. Violet then breaks free and attacks the man, prompting Hayden to break free as well. "Violet, no! Please! Please! Violet. Please." Hayden pleaded. Violet then stops herself and turns back into her human form. Hayden then holds her telling her that it's all right. Sam, Dean, and Ennis show up with their weapons drawn as the assailant begins to get up. "So, what'd we miss?" Dean comically asked. As the assailant got up, he recognized Ennis. "I know you. I'm sorry about your girl. But she was in the way. You understand. I know you do. They're monsters!" the man proclaimed. "I only see one monster here." Ennis said coldly as he then shot his fiacne's killer.

Hayden and Violet walk just outside of the Duval estate, asking one another if they are fine, given the situation they were put in. "I'll get back to you on that. Sal - he said he was sorry. Those were his last words - "Hayden, I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice." But Sal never did anything to me. Why would he say that?" Hayden questioned.

Violet understood by what Sal had said, or wanted to say to his brother. She felt herself remember the day Hayden asked her to run away with him. As she went into Union Station, she saw Sal. "Sal, what are you do- He's not coming, is he?" Violet asked, believing her doubts from before were now cleared. "Hayden'll be her in a few minutes. You won't be." Sal said, practically commanding her to leave. "Why are you doing this?" Violet asked. "'Cause he's my little brother, Violet. It's my job to protect him. It's my job to keep our blood pure." Sal responded. In retrospect, he sounded like Malfoy's douchebag parents and relatives from _Harry Potter. _"You believe that bloodline crap?" she retorted. "We all do. Bloodlines - everyone knowing our place. It's the one thing we all agree on. If your people find out you ran off with a shifter, they'll be lookin' for payback. And they'll come after my family. And then it's nothin' but bad times and dead bodies on both sides. Hayden wants to go straight, that's his call. But he does it alone. So you have a choice, Violet - you could either walk out of here alive... ...or I'll take you out and dump what's left of you in the lake." Sal said somewhat menacingly. Violet knew just how much Sal would do anything to protect his family, but that didn't matter at the moment. "Sal? I love him." Violet declared. "I wish that mattered." Sal said grimly.

"Even after I left the family, I knew if things got bad that Sal would always have my back. So... What did he mean?" Hayden asked. Violet didn't want Hayden to hate his brother. Rather then say anything about him, all she could say was, "I don't know. I should go." "That's what you do best." Hayden said. The two torn lovers then begin to kiss passionately, but Violet is forced to stop it and runs into the house.

Hayden promptly made it back to his estate. He then decided to see his ailing father. As he looks over him, his father Simon is trying to say something. "Pop? What? What is it?" Hayden asked. "Your sister - she wants war. You have to stop her." Simon warned his son. Hayden then heads to Margo's "office". He then lay's the assailant's silver claw on a table in front of his sister. "All this was some... Messed-up guy. Irv Sokolowski. The Duvals are clean." Hayden stated. "Fine. We done?" Margo said, needing to get buisness done. "And I'm coming back to the family." Hayden said, surprising his sister. "I thought you were out." Margo said flatly. "Well, now I'm back in." Hayden said, putting on a fake smile. "I've waited a long time to hear you say that. Welcome home, Hayden."" Margo said hugging her brotheer. Hayden realized then and there he needed to prevent his sister from creating chaos throughout Chicago.

Sam and Dean dropped off Ennis at his house. Sam remarked about the fact that Ennis lived in the house by himself. "My sister's on the other side of town, my mom's out of the picture, and my dad... Well, he died. Line of duty. A long time ago." Ennis said. "I'm sorry to hear that." Dean said, sympathizing with him. He knew what it was like to lose a father to a job. Almost. As Dean answered his phone, ennis asked as to what would happen next. "Nothing, you're done." Sam said to Ennis. As Dean's call ended, he informs Sam of a gig they've been called up for. "You want to leave? Dean, this city is crawling with monsters." Sam retorted. "Cas has a line on Metatron. This is what we've been waiting for. This is our shot, Sam." Dean said, wanting to get a jump on the archangel. "You're going?" Ennis asked. "Look, we'll, uh - we'll call in some other hunters, some pros, and download them on the monster mob situation, all of it." Sam said to ease him. "Look, guys, I co-" Ennis said until Sam warned him, "Ennis, seriously. Don't. You get into this too deep, there's no getting out." As Sam and Dean drove off, Ennis went inside of the house. He looked into the trunk again, and loaded the gun. "But I can't walk away. This is my fight now. Hell, it's a damn war, and I got to start somewhere." Ennis thought to himself. Ennis then went back to the room of the demented Irv Sokolowski, looking over the clippings. As he does so, his phone begins to ring. It's and unknown caller. "Hello?" "What are you doing?" says the voice on the phone. "Who is this?" Ennis asked, feeling a little frightened. "If you start hunting, the monsters will kill you." the voice said. Ennis realizes and suddenly recognizes the voice. "Dad? Dad?"

_**GUEST STARS**_

_Lucien Laviscourt as __**Ennis Roth**_

_Erinn Westbrook as__** Tamara**_

_Bryce Johnson as__** Sal Lassiter**_

_Nathaniel Buzolic as __**Hayden Lassiter**_

_Melissa Roxburgh as__** Margo Lassiter**_

_Sean Faris as__** Julian Duval**_

_Danielle Savre as__** Violet Duvall**_

_Eddie Martines as__** Freddie Costa**_

_***i WILL TRY TO CONTINUE THE STORY TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY, IT SEEMED REALLY INTERESTING AND I'D LIKE TO SEE WHERE THEY MIGHT'VE GONE WITH IT. i HAVE CHANGED THE NAMING AND THE ROLES ONLY SLIGHTLY. ****  
><strong>_


	2. The Recruits

Ennis didn't know what to do, say or think. He had heard the voice of his father on the phone. "If you start hunting, the monsters will kill you." That's what the voice of his father had told him. He felt lost and confused, more so now that he found out that he actually lives among monsters; monsters that he had heard in fables, fairy-tales, and the exceptionally awful _Twilight Saga trilogy. _From what he'd been able to gather from Hayden Lassiter and the hunting brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, there are numerous families ruling Chicago: vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, ghouls, vampires, and some others called wraiths and vetalas.

"How long you gonna keep looking at that board." someone said. Ennis readied his gun prepared to shoot but then lowered it as he saw it was a young woman with long black hair, a somewhat curvy figure and silky smooth brown skin. "Really? You're really going to lower your gun because I'm a girl?" she said. "You're a hunter, aren't you?" Ennis asked. "And if I wasn't? That's one of the first things about hunting you need to learn, kid. Don't hesitate." she said. "Sam and Dean said they were going to be sending a hunter or two here. I'm Ennis Roth." Ennis said while introducing himself. "Tracy. Tracy Bell. Pretty swanky pad, kid. This yours? Pretty nice but it screams out "Batman" in a weird way." Tracy said. "No, but its a start. This place belonged to my fiance's killer." Ennis said rather coldly. Tracy didn't say anything but simply thought that it was rather strange for someone to take the residence of their fiance's killer. But she knows for a fact that the story behind a hunter is filled with nothing but pain and sadness. "Alright, then Ennis. Since you want to be a hunter so badly, training begins." Tracy said as she took out a pocket knife out of her, well, her pocket.

"Uh, sir. It's six o'clock in the morning. You need to leave." said a bartender of a local club called Euphoria. "Uh, ohh, man. Just how hungover am I?" said the man as he got up from under the table. "You were quite the wildman out there." the bartender said. "Uhh, why is everything spinning? Oh, man my eyes hurt." he said. "Mr. Crezki. Mr. Ford Crezki? Please, you need to leave." the bartender said. Ford felt annoyed and an insane hunger taking over him. "Are you okay, sir?" the bartender asked. Ford felt a sudden and strange stinging feeling in his mouth and then lunged at the bartender. "AHHHHHHHH!" the bartender screamed in agony as Ford Crezki began to drain him of his blood.

"I gotta admit, newbie. You're turning out to be a pretty decent hunter already." Tracy said. "Thanks. When I told my dad I wanted to be a cop just like him, he enrolled me in a bunch of self-defense classes." Ennis said. "Police officer, huh? That'll make it easier for you to handle any case that reeks of anything supernaturally nasty." Tracy said. "Thanks. I also took the liberty of putting a police scanner and radio in here so I could keep track of them." Ennis' phone began to ring, he then looked to see it was Freddie Costa. "Ennis, get down to the station." Ennis felt himself worry until Tracy touched his shoulder, "This what I'm here for newbie." She said as they then left Ennis's "Batcave".

"What's up, Freddie?" Ennis said to Freddie as he entered the police station. "Ennis, I'd like to meet your old friend, my nephew, Kaden Costa." Freddie said with pride. Kaden was a fairly muscular young man for someone his age, a fairly narrow jawline and dark brown hair. Kaden was already clad in a police uniform with a gold shield, meaning that Kaden had already beaten him to the punch. Kaden and Ennis promised one another they would earn the rank of detective together. "It's been along time since I've seen you, Good Times!" Kaden said. "'Good Times'?" Tradcy asked. "Old nickname. Oh, Freddie, this is Agent Jezebel Coul from the FBI. I was on my way to see you. And then she ... asked me to take her to see you." Ennis said trying to make the iie convincing. "I understand you've been put in charge of the case." Tracy said, sounding the utmost professional. "Mhmm. Ennis, Kaden is taking up permanent residence with me. He's officially transferred to Chicago's finest. But enough of that. Recent case: bartender named Luke Jessup found his body; complete mess. Neck nearly torn off, Rest of his body's mangled and drained of blood." Freddie rambled until he went straight to buisness. "Detective Costa, if I may. I'd like to use the combined forces of Officer Ennis Roth and Detective Kaden Costa to aid me catch this killer." Tracy said. "Why them?" Freddie asked. "Officer Roth because he's clearly more familiar with the Chicago area then Detective Costa'. And Detective Kaden Costa clearly may have more experience dealing with this level of victimology and possible familiarity with the killer's M.O." Tracy said, which left Ennis rather stunned. "Alright then. Kaden, Ennis, follow Agent Coul's orders. And Kaden. Don't get into any funny buisness." Freddie said, knowing about his record with women.

"Margo. Margo!" Hayden called out to his sister. "What is it? Lost your teddy bear or something?" Margo commented due to her brother's "softness". "Check out the news report. I thought you told me that the vampires are under control!" Hayden said. "They are! The vampire's are on MY side and they don't even get to create new ones, unless I say so!" Margo yelled, wondering how this had happened. "Should I contact Detective Costa?" Hayden asked. "No. He's probably taking care 0f it already." Margo said calmly. Knowing he was on their payroll, he'd finish off the vamp before she'd do it herself.

Kaden, Ennis and Tracy arrived at the crime scene, and boy, was it messy. "I thought Uncle Freddie said his neck was _nearly_ torn off." Kaden said, taking not that the young bartender's head was torn off from his body. "Sorry about that. The CSI who took the picutre practically mislead it. The strands of flesh from Jessup's neck was approximately 2.2 centimeters away from the body, which unfortunately gave the appearance that the head was still intact. Real sorry, I'm Katrina Halstrom." the CSI said. "I'm Detective Kaden Costa, this is Officer Ennis Roth and FBI Agent Jezebel Coul. So, what do we got?" Kaden said, while smiling at the CSI. "Well, from the looks of it, the neck was torn off his body with the use of a foreign obeject of some kind. Either that, or our suspect he is a big fan of cannibalism. I found numerous bite marks all over his arms. But I can't get any dental records off them. Too many overlaps to make any distincition." CSI Halstrom explained. "Did you get DNA from the marks?" Tracy asked. "No. Sorry to say this but this is gonna be a wild goose chase." Halstrom said with regret. "I wouldn't say that." Kaden said as he eyed the CSI, making her blush. "Detective! We got another victim matching this guy's M.O." an officer ran up to tell them. Ennis, Tracy and Kaden then ran to two police cars and made haste.

"Well?" Margo impatiently asked. "From the looks of it, this is a vamp attack. But from the way the bite marks were made, this guy doesn't seem like a newbie." Freddie explained to Margo. "I thought he is though." Hayden said, pointing out the apparent hole in Costa's logic. "The bite marks made by the "newbie" overlapped each other, and there was no trace evidence of DNA on him. My guess is the bloodlust got to him, and once he realized what he did, he panicked and wiped it off." Freddie explained. "WHO made him? And why?" Margo said, demanding answers that Freddie could not give. "I don't know. But I got this pic from one of my sources. From the looks of it, this guy's a tourist. He's innocent in this." Freddie explained. As he gave the photo to the Lassiter siblings, Hayden almost immeaditely recognized him. "Ford Crezki. A guy me and Sal used to hang with. I know why he's here." Hayden said.

"This sounds like a newly turned vampire." Tracy explained to Ennis as she drove one of the police cars. "They don't actually glow in the sunlight, do they?" Ennis asked, being somewhat concerned. "You have got to let go of _Twilight. _Sunlight doesn't effect vampires so much in real life, but it does hurt them" Tracy explained. "So, how are we going to explain this to Kaden?" Ennis asked Tracy. "We don't. I'm gonna whack him on the head just as we get to the vamp." Tracy said. "Look, I knew Kaden from when we were kids until he had to move away five years ago. I can't keep a secret from him. And due to the fact the monsters run this city, he's bound to find out something." Ennis stated. "Look, kid. I get the whole 'protect your friends' deal, but hunters don't divulge their lives with ... non-hunters." Tracy tried to explain in the best way possible. "You sound like you speak from experience." Ennis said. _You have no idea, kid._ Tracy thought to herself, as they got to an condemned restaurant.

"Thought you were at the top of your game, Roth!" Kaden said, having got to the place first. "Traffic jam. Sorry" Ennis said, lying to him. Ennis, Tracy and Kaden then loaded their guns and entered, armed and readied. "CHICAGO P.D.!" Kaden cried out as he busted through the door. "Uh, guys?" Tracy said uneasily as she pointed to two bodies of police officers. Both of them were mutilated the same way as Luke Jessup. Ford Crezki suddenly showed himself to them, his mouth covered with blood. "The sun literally burns, and I still feel hungry. I once got a wicked case of the munchies from a pot brownie and ate everything in the fridge, but I never got like this. What's happening to me?!" Ford asked. As Kaden readied his gun, Tracy knocked him out with her Glock. "DUDE!" Ennis exclaimed. "What? I told you I was going to have to do this." Tracy said, being true to her word. "I wanna stop. Tell me how to stop!" Ford screamed. "I'll tell you how." Ennis said. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Hayden Lassiter appeared and screamed, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Ennis gave him a confused look. "You ain't stopping us!" Ennis said. "I can easily stop a newbie hunter and his new sidekick." Hayden said. "Did he just call me a side-kick? I am no one's sidekick!" Tracy exclaimed, feeling offended by this. "Yeah. You're the Yoda to his Skywalker. Yoda you are." Hayden said, perfectly imitating Yoda's voice from _Star Wars. _"Hayden? Where's Sal. What's going on?" Ford said, still feeling confused. "Ford, I'm sorry about what happened to you. Losing your wealthy grandma, inheriting everything she had, and then getting transformed into a vampire is not a great way to start the day." Hayden said. "I'm a ... what?" Ford exclaimed, feeling more confused. "Your a vampire now. I don't know who turned you, but I can help you. I can't give you all the anwers right now, but I will." Hayden said. "Hold up, you just gonna let him live? He killed all those people!" Ennis said. Hayden then reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out the clawed gloves from before. He then tossed them at Ennis. "Remember those? These claws belonged to the madman who killed your fiance. Do you really want to be just like him. He didn't do this on his own accord. Not all monsters do monstrous things. This guy was human before, and he is still very much human!" Hayden said. Ennis then lowered his gun, allowing Hayden to carry Ford on his shoulder and leave.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on him." Julian said as he poured himself some Pinot into his wine glass. "Things got pretty wild out there, Julian. It was hard just trying to keep the noise level down." said Brecken, Julain's personal vampire lackey. "Your new vamp nearly caused a citywide panic, Brecken. I paid you two g's to make a new nest. And you actually lost one of your lil' lambs." Julian whined mockingly at him. "It's just a setback, Julian. But why do you want to start a war with the Lassiters?" Brecken asked. "I have my reasons. Now get out of my sight before I suddenly decide to rip your throat out. With my teeth." Julain growled at him. He then literally growled then bared out his fangs. Intimidated by him and what the wolf could do, Brecken simply left.

"You did pretty good, kid. You may not have killed anyone but you had one killer poker face." Tracy complimented. "He's right about something though. The guy who killed my fiance. That dude was a maniac. He practically didn't care that she died for his own revenge. How can you tell which monsters are truly monsters, and which ones aren't?" Ennis asked. "Not sure. That never really occurred to me before." Tracy said. "Uhhhh. What happened?" Kaden said as he woke up. "The perp hit you. We chased him but he managed to get away." Ennis lied. "First day back in Chicago and I thought I'd catch a Ted Bundy wannabe or something like that. Oh, well. Ennis, let's catch up tomorrow." Kaden said. "Yeah, let's." Ennis said as Kaden left. "Well. Looks like I'm staying here then. There's more action here then anywhere else." Tracy said. "Where ya gonna stay?" Ennis asked. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna crash in your "batcave"." Tracy said leaving. Ennis simply stared as she walked down the streets of Chicago and then left himself.

"Soo. How's your first day, sobrino?" Freddie asked as Kaden entered. "Great. Already fought a vamp , and it wasn't even my birthday." Kaden said. "Good for y-, what?" Freddie said, completely surprised by Kaden's comment. "Yeah. I know everything. Vamps, wolves, shifters, etc. They run this city. But what interests me is getting the monsters that killed my parents." Kaden said. "Don't be so reckless, sobrino!" Freddie said, scolding the boy like the olden days. "I know your hiding secrets, so don't talk to me about being reckless. Are you going to compare me to Nathan Roth? Cause I know the same secret you do: I know that Nathan Roth didn't die in the line of duty." Kaden said coldly. Freddie now became frightned. He didn't want Ennis involved in this life and world, and he sure as hell didn't want his nephew in it. Just as Kaden went up to guestroom, Freddie took out his cell and called a phone number. "Nate, it's Fred. The kids are on to us."

_**GUEST STARS**_

_Seth Gabel as __**Ford Crezki**_

_Jesse Luken as__** Luke Jessup**_

_Olivia Ryan Stern as__** Tracy Bell**_

_Blake Jenner as __**Kaden Costa**_

_Melissa Beoist as__** Katrina Halstrom**_

_Jason Dohring as__** Brecken**_

_Dustin Ingram as__** Informing Officer**_


End file.
